This is a clinical study designed to longitudinally follow infants, children, and adolescents who are either at risk of infection by HIV or are infected, and to monitor late consequences of therapy including long term survival and quality of life. The term 'late outcomes' will be used generically to describe long-term consequences which may be related to HIV disease progression, treatment effects including prophylaxis and treatment of opportunistic diseases and/or interactions of HIV disease and therapy.